


I’ll give you what you called for

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, calums wearing lingerie, he looks reall y hot and he knows it, hes a bit self obsessed in the beginning but its in a healthy way, this was like really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Calum bought lingerie because he likes to feel pretty and surprised Michael with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll give you what you called for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglyjaehyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglyjaehyun/gifts).



> I haven't posted anything in so long, I hope this is good but anyways. Mariah [ jpglashton](http://jpglashton.tumblr.com/) encouraged me to write this even though it was completely for myself. Hope you enjoy it and it's not bad omg. Message me on tumblr at [michaelclifford](http://michaelclifford.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions or whatever! Enjoy!

Calum felt like the bag hanging from his fingertips was aflame. That it had flashing neon signs attached to it that everyone but him could see. He had never done _this_ sort of thing before and his stomach was flipping over and over and he was vibrating from nerves. Or maybe from excitement. But this wasn't for him, it was for Michael. Okay maybe it was a little bit for him. Nevertheless he felt like people were staring at the black bag that was swinging in the air as he walked back to the flat he owned with Michael. The lacy material inside of the plastic sack had felt so soft between his fingers in the store that he couldn't say no this time. He had found the perfect pair.

Michael wouldn't be home for a while, and Calum knew that. It gave him time to think and prepare tonight. It was going to be the best surprise he had ever done for Michael. He took his time pampering himself for the occasion. In the shower he shaved himself to bald, except a little patch of hair at the base of his cock, because he knew Michael liked it. He lathered his body in soap gently, making sure to cover every inch of his body with the coconut smelling bubbles. By the time he was watching the bubbles slide off his body with the water and swirl down the drain he was already a little bit hard. He couldn't help it, he loved touching himself and maybe he tugged at his cock a little while scrubbing himself clean. Next he lathered his hair in shampoo, a similar smell to his body wash. He massaged his fingers into his scalp making himself groan in delight. He did the same with the matching conditioner, massaging it in his hair and then massaging it out under the shower of hot water.

After he rinsed himself off one last time he wrapped a towel around his waist and shook his hair so the dripping beads of water flew in every direction. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, his eyes were sparkling and his skin looked like he was glowing. He wanted to look perfect for Michael. He took the towel from his waist and dried off his body still observing himself in the mirror. He turned so his back was to his reflection and looked over his shoulder at his ass. He cupped a hand under one of his cheeks and bounced it a little giggling. He couldn't deny that his ass was probably an unknown wonder of the the world. Unknown to everyone in the world except Michael, that is.

Calum grabbed a bottle of lotion from under the sink and sat on top of the counter, one leg dangling to the floor and the other propped up in front of him by his foot. He put some lotion in his hands and rubbed them over his bare legs, gently kneading his fingers into his muscles, massaging the sweet scented lotion into his skin. His hands repeated the motion all the way up to his groin until the lotion was all massages into his skin, and he repeated the same to his other leg. After he finished with his legs he stood up and rubbed lotion into the skin of his abdomen and chest. He watched his hands move over his chest smoothly in the mirror, he watched how his fingers pressed down into the muscles on his torso. He finished with rubbing lotion into his arms, neck, and what he could reach of his back. He enjoyed lotioning his back much more when Michael was straddling his thighs digging his small gentle fingers into his skin, but this would have to do.

Next he moved onto fixing his hair. He blow dried it the rest of the way dry and ran his fingers through it slowly, removing any tangles that he might have. He let his straightener he stole from his sister when he was about fifteen warm up on the counter so he could straighten the blond in his hair, because Michael always complimented his hair ten times more when he did opposed to when he let it stay in his naturally curly state. He was careful to not to burn any of his skin as he pulled the hot straightener close to his ears. When he was finally done with all of his preparations and pampering he looked himself over in the full length mirror in their bathroom. Calum was pleased with how he felt and how he looked and he couldn't wait for Michael to get home to him.

Calum walked to their bedroom and grabbed the shiny plastic bag off their bed and took it back to the bathroom with him. He set it on the counter in front of him and stared at it through the reflection of the mirror. He was nervous to pull out the lacy material he had bought and see it in the well lit area of his bathroom, fearing that it would look different than it did in the store.

“It's going to be fine, Calum,” he reassured himself, taking in a deep breath then exhaling slowly. “Breathe in, breathe out.”

He decided on closing his eyes when he slipped his hand into the bag, to just feel the fabric for a few moments, before actually looking at it. It still felt soft and delicate. It still felt perfect, nothing had changed. Calum slowly pulled out the first piece from the bag and opened his eyes as he held it out in front of him. A pair of translucent black lace panties hung from his pinched fingers. The lace was flowery, and beautiful and it felt like probably the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. Turning around the panties in his hands he admired the back of them, or the lack of a back of them. There was much less fabric to cover his ass, resulting in it looking like a thong while it was on his body. His stomach flipped in pleasure just looking at panties. He set them down on the counter and reached into the bag again, this time pulling out two separate pieces, that seemed to go on forever. The stockings he had picked out were all black as well, with lace at the top of them. They came with suspenders as well, that were still sitting at the bottom of the bag. The stockings came up past mid-thigh and were meant to cling to his skin tightly, but comfortably.

Calum set down the stockings next to the bag and picked up the panties once more holding them out, to observe them one last time before he slipped into them. He rubbed his fingers along the flowers of the lace before he bent down and slipped his feet through the designated holes. As he pulled up the panties, he wiggled his hips a little, letting them set just right on his hips. He spun around and looked at his ass, and he swore the lingerie made it look even better. It took a bit of adjusting to get his dick to fit comfortably in the panties but once he got situated he couldn't help but think that it also looked good in the front. The translucent fabric let just enough of his cock show from under the flowery lace, and the little tuft of hair he left unshaved poked out of the top, curling over the waistband. He let his fingers brush across the pubic hair and he wiggled in excitement. He couldn't wait to show off to Michael.

“Calum!” Calum heard a familiar voice yell and drag out the vowels in his name. Calum yelped to himself, jumping in surprise, and blushed scarlet immediately. “Baaaabe where are you!”

“B-be right there, Michael!” Calum called back, not wanting to make Michael suspicious. He quickly grabbed the bathrobe hanging from the hook next to the door and wrapped himself in it, hiding the panties he had just put on, and tossed the bag along with the stockings in the cabinet under the sink so Michael wouldn't see them just in case.

“There's my boy,” Michael smiled and pulled Calum to his chest. “Where are your clothes?”

“Oh, I just hadn't got dressed yet. I took a shower,” Calum pressed his lips to Michael trying to pretend like he wasn't blushing. He didn't lie, technically. His arms wrapped around Michael's middle and swayed back and forth a little.

“You're being awfully quiet, usually you'd be talking my ear off or making out with me. And frankly im disappointed I only got a peck as a greeting, but that's just me,” Michael sighed jokingly and stuck out his bottom lip, making Calum giggle and capture it between his teeth before running his tongue across it slowly. He moved one of his hands up to Michael's stubble covered face and slotted their lips together, kissing his boyfriend slowly and sweetly. Michael hummed in appreciation against Calum's mouth and pressed the younger against his body.

“Missed you,” Michael mumbled against Calum's lips in between kisses. And Calum hummed in response, not wanting to talk and just wanting to kiss. Michael's fingers fisted themselves in Calum's hair, and his other hand reached around the front of his robe to untie it, but Calum swatted his hand away and broke the kiss.

“No way,” Calum whispered and pecked Michael one last time. Michael's hand dropped back down to the small of Calum's back, his lips pushed out into a pathetic pout that Calum found adorable.

“But,” Michael started to protest but Calum shook his head and turned Michael around, guiding him to their bedroom. “Ohhh, to the bedroom, huh?”

Calum rolled his eyes and he knew that Michael had wiggled his eyebrows. “Sit. Behave. I'll be back. Oh, and don't move.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael nodded with a false seriousness, but immediately erupted into giggles and Calum did the same. He was so fucking in love. Calum half jogged to the joint bathroom and closed the door behind him to hide himself from Michael's curious eyes. He slipped out of the robe letting it fall to the floor and hopped up on the counter to pull the thigh highs up his legs. When he had them both on he looked at himself in the full length mirror and he didn't think he had ever felt that sexy. They felt so good, and he felt so good. Calum reached into the bag one last time, fishing around the extra pair of panties he bought just in case the ones he had on got ruined, he pulled out the small suspenders and clipped them onto the bottom of his panties and the tops of the stockings on the front. Each of the suspenders had little pink bows next to the clips, contrasting against the blackness of everything else.

Calum took in a deep breath, inhale, exhale, and shook out his limbs trying to calm his nerves. This was real and this was happening and he was about to walk out there in front of Michael in his panties and thigh highs and thinking about it made goosebumps rise on his skin. He fixed his hair one last time in the mirror before poking his head out of the bathroom.

“Baby, close your eyes,” Calum said and Michael pulled his eyebrows together in a confused frown but obliged anyways. As soon as he did Calum opened the door the rest of the way and walked to where Michael sat on the end of the bed. He leaned down and kissed Michael slowly, and Michael returned the kiss with his eyes still closed.

“Okay, open them now,” Calum whispered after he pulled away and stood a few inches in front of Michael. He watched his boyfriend open his eyes and his face flash with several emotions as his eyes raked over Calum's nearly naked body. Michael quite literally gaped, his mouth opened and closed like he couldn't come up with words to say and he blinked a few times. Calum watched his Adam's Apple bob in his throat and his heart picked up pace.

“Jesus fuck, Calum,” Michael whispered and stood up placing his hands on Calum's hips gently.

“Do y'like it?” Calum asked, because he was actually worried that Michael didn't.

“Fuckin' _love_ it.”

“Good, did it just for you,” he mumbled and Michael's hands traveled to Calum's ass, and he squeezed it gently, earning a soft sigh from Calum. The younger pushed Michael back to the bed til the back of his knees hid the end and he sat down. “Move back a little bit more.”

Calum straddled Michael's lap after he got situated and rested his hands on the elders shoulders and leaned down to kiss him softly. Michael hummed into his mouth and Calum rolled his hips forward, the lace rubbing against his cock making him sigh softly. Michael's hands rested on Calum's waist and he rolled his hips forward again making Michael groan quietly into the kiss. Michael bit down on Calum's plump bottom lip and pulled a little making Calum whine and hungrily kiss Michael, licking his way into his boyfriend's mouth. The dark haired boy moved his hips faster, grinding down against Michael, already growing hard in his panties. He could feel the fabric straining against his cock and he loved it.

Michael wrapped one arm around Calum and moved back on the bed, flipping them over so he was on top. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes hungrily looked over Calum again, making Calum squirm a little.

“You're s'beautiful Cal,” Michael mumbled as he settled between Calum's thighs and rubbed his hands up and down Calum's legs. Calum blushed involuntarily and smiled. “I love you s'much.”

Michael took Calum's left leg into his hands and bent it at the knee so he could kiss his way down to Calum's groin from the instep of his foot. He took his time, admiring it all and brushing his lips against the soft fabric of Calum's stockings. Each kiss was deliberate and sweet and it made Calum begin to quiver under his touch. He sighed when Michael's wet lips finally touched his bare skin and hissed when Michael bit down and sucked gently then licked away the sting. Calum's cock was already leaking precome, making his panties wet, but Michael didn't notice until he had kissed his way down Calum's right leg.

“Fucking Christ,” Michael breathed and rubbed his hand over Calum's damp panties. Calum whined at the contact and wiggled his hips a little. Michael leaned down and ghosted a breath over his cock making the younger boy shiver. He placed an open mouth kiss over the lace of Calum's panties, sucking gently on the side of his cock making the dark haired boy moan. He pulled away with an obscene pop and a trail of spit leading from his chin to Calum's now spit slick panties connected the two.

“More,” Calum whined and lifted his hips up towards Michael's face, he needed this, he needed Michael's mouth on him. The older happily obliged, pulling Calum's panties down a bit, just enough for his cock to fall free of his the lace fabric and fall back against his tummy. Michael licked a strip up the underside of his cock along the prominent vein there and Calum gasped and gripped Michael's red hair. Michael lifted his cock off his tummy and rubbed his thumb over slit leaking precome, smearing it over the bright pink head. He took Calum into his mouth sucking gently and Calum gasped loudly. He tilted his head back taking in the warm wetness that was Michael's mouth. His hips flexed involuntarily and Michael reciprocated and pushed his head down, taking more of Calum into his mouth.

Michael's tongue moved over the slit on Calum's cock when he pulled back up making the younger shudder in pleasure. He bobbed his head back down, moving faster, taking more of Calum's length into his mouth. The head of Calum's cock hit the back of Michael's throat and he held it there, making Michael gag around him, his nose nestled into the patch of hair at the base of Calum's cock. Calum's grip on Michael's hair tightened as his throat opened and closed around him. Michael pulled away with watery eyes and spit running down his chin. He wrapped his hand around Calum, tugging at him slowly as he moved up towards Calum's mouth to sloppily kiss him. Calum accepted it hungrily and licked into Michael's mouth, tasting himself, and he moaned softly.

“Fuck me,” the younger whispered and Michael groaned quietly, his hips pressing down against Calum's. Calum reached down and unbuttoned Michael's jeans quickly to reach beneath the waistband of his boxers and grab his cock. He pulled his hand slowly over the soft skin as his mouth was still connected to Michael's. Slowly Michael pulled away to take off his clothes, and Calum followed him. The dark haired boy yanked down his pants and boxers. Pulling his boyfriend's hips towards him he took Michael's slowly hardening cock into his mouth and sucked, the suction making obscene noises that made Michael's moans only get louder. Calum took one of his hands and cupped it around Michael's balls, rolling them in his fingers as he continued to suck Michael off. He looked up at Michael through his eyelashes and the older's head was tilted back and eyes closed. Calum rubbed his lips against the side of Michael's cock, then moving down slightly lapping his wet tongue against Michael's balls. Michael's grip on Calum's hair tightened and he tugged, making Calum groan. He took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked gently. Michael's breathing grew louder and he pulled Calum up by his hair to his mouth, and kissed him roughly.

Pushing Calum back down against the bed after he stripped of his clothing, and Calum of his panties, he settled himself between the younger's legs once more. This time when he bent down he went a little bit further and licked from Calum's hole up to the underside of his ball sack. He moved back down and pressed his spit slicked tongue against Calum's entrance again, earning a small whine from Calum. Michael reached up and Calum took his pointed finger into his mouth and sucked on it gently, making it wet. He brought his wet finger down to Calum's hole and pushed it in slowly, and Calum pushed back against it. Michael worked his finger into Calum as he kissed and bit his ass cheeks.

“Another,” Calum whined and Michael pushed another finger into Calum's ass. His fingers pushed into Calum, curling and pumping slowly. Michael scissored his fingers gently inside of his boyfriend, earning a gasp followed by a moan. Michael pulled his fingers away and licked hungrily at Calum's entrance, dipping his tongue into the stretched hole. Calum massaged his balls in his hands mumbling profanities as Michael ate him out. “Please, Michael. F-fuck me. Oh fuck.”

Michael kneeled between Calum once more and pooled spit onto his hand, rubbing it on his cock quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. He lined himself up with Calum's clenching hole and pushed himself into Calum, exhaling loudly. Calum moaned and tilted his head back, feeling full. Michael waited until Calum had nodded, signaling that he could move. Michael pulled back, almost pulling all the way out then pushed himself back in slowly, earning a slow moan from the boy beneath him.

“You look so pretty, baby,” Michael cooed as he fucked Calum slowly. “Looked so fucking good for me.”

Michael lifted one of Calum's stocking covered legs up over his shoulder and ran his hand slowly over the soft fabric. He turned his head toward the leg and kissed gently, as he picked up pace. Calum moaned and looked up at Michael through hooded eyes, making Michael moan and bite down on Calum's calf. Michael took both of Calum's legs over one of his shoulders, holding them together, and slammed into Calum. Calum cried out as the bead creaked beneath them and Michael was relentless. His hips slammed against Calum's backside with loud slapping and he threw his head back, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, Michael,” Calum half gasped, screwing his eyes shut. Michael let go of his legs, letting them fall off his shoulder and he leaned down kissing Calum like he hadn't kissed him in years. Michael pressed his forehead against Calum as he fucked the younger, never once slowing his pace. He swallowed Calum's moans with his own. Michael slowed his pace and soon he was rolling his hips against Calum's just as slow as he was when they started. He pulled out slowly and slipped his hand under Calum's back and the two flipped over, so Michael was laying on the bed and Calum was straddling his lap. Calum was panting as he reached behind him and grabbed Michael's cock and eased himself onto it slowly. Calum placed his hands on Michael's chest and Michael's on his hips, and he rocked his hips back and forth slowly.

“Fuck, Calum, just like that,” Michael breathed and moved his hips faster, his precome coated cock slapping against his tummy. Calum bounced his ass on Michael's cock, digging his nails into Michael's skin. Michael reached between them and wrapped his hand around Calum's cock, wanking him with his own pace, making Calum moan. Michael held Calum's hips still and thrust into him fast and hard, making Calum cry out in pleasure.

“Hands and knees,” Michael muttered and Calum obeyed, climbing off Michael's lap and kneeled down with his forearms resting on the bed and his ass in the air in front of Michael. Michael ran his hands up and down the back side of Calum's thighs and leaned down to kiss his ass cheek. “You look so so fucking good, Calum.”

Michael rubbed his cock over Calum's entrance slowly and Calum whined, begging for Michael to fuck him. His hand was wrapped around his bright red cock, tugging slowly. Michael slapped his cock gently against his hole and Calum clenched at emptiness, and he pushed back against Michael. “Please.” Calum muttered sounding fucked out and desperate, and there was no way Michael could deny him anything. Michael pushed into Calum slowly, while Calum pushed back, fucking himself onto Michael's cock. Michael pulled Calum's legs further apart and placed his hands on his hips, pulling out slowly then slamming into him making Calum yell into the comforter on the bed. He repeated this motion over and over again, making Calum beg for more.

Michael picked up his pace and rubbed his hand down Calum's back slowly, hooking his hand over one of his shoulders. Calum was moaning and calling out Michael's muffled name into the blankets, his hand moving quickly over his hard. He could feel the heat build up in the pit of his stomach slowly. “Michael don't stop.” He cried out, not really sure if Michael could understand him, but he never stopped and the subtle heat grew into a fire burning in his stomach, making him shake.

“Come, baby. Fuck that's so hot,” Michael rasped, never slowing his pace. A few more pumps of Calum's hand and he came into his hand, crying out Michael's name. He shook as the come spurted out onto his chest and the bed and he milked himself of his come. His heart was pounding and his breathing was rapid as he was coming down from his high. Michael pulled out of him and commanded that he turn around, and Calum did eagerly. He sucked on the head of Michael's cock, tasting the warm salty liquid that shot down his throat. Calum bobbed his head quickly while swallowing down every last drop of Michael's come, making Michael whimper his name. Calum pulled away, his mouth making a wet popping sound and Michael leaned down to kiss him, licking into his mouth, tasting what was left of his come.

The pair fell back onto the bed, their legs tangled, and bodies pressed firmly together, smearing Calum's come between the two. Michael slowly rutted up against Calum, both of their cocks softening slowly and Calum sighed into Michael's mouth. He looked wrecked and he loved it, he loved the way that he felt after having sex with Michael. Right now he was on cloud nine and he was in love with this guy kissing him.

“S'fucking beautiful,” Michael muttered into Calum's neck and Calum felt his cheeks heat up in response. Michael's fingers slipped beneath the lace of his stocking, and rubbed the skin there gently.

“Did it all for you,” Calum mumbled back, trying to keep his eyes open. Michael hummed in response and kissed Calum lazily. He knew they should get cleaned up, but he didn't want to leave the safety of Michael's arms, and being sticky gross in the morning would be okay because he felt so good. Calum wrapped his arm around Michael's middle and snuggled into him. He'd have to buy more lingerie if he was going to be fucked like that every time. By the time Calum was drifting off to sleep, Michael had already let it take over him and he was breathing deeply, evenly, against Calum's neck. Calum wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, idk how good it is but thank you for reading!! again message me on tumblr at [michaelclifford](http://michaelclifford.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions at all!


End file.
